Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Sequal to Naruto and Sonic: The Beginning. When Eggman returns to Konoha, Naruto and Sonic leap into action. But can these two heroes and their friends stop the new and improved Metal Sonic ?
1. Chapter 1: Chaos Control

Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic

Chapter 1: Chaos Control

I don't own anything

Naruto starred up at the sky, today was the leaf foundation day festival. It marked the end of the epic battle between Madara Uchiha, and the First Hokage. But that wasn't the topic on our 15 year old heroes head. what was on his head was his old friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. The two had incredible adventures. But no one knew of them. When Naruto merged with the Chaos emeralds, he accidentally reset time so no one remembered him. "Hey Naruto." He looked down to see his friend, the newly returned Sasuke. After training with Orrochimaru for a few months, Sasuke realized the snake was crazy and ran. The two were scheduled to go to the festival later.

True Sasuke was Nature's best friend, he was upset at him. The minute Sasuke got back, he was promoted to chunin. Then Naruto thought he heard a noise coming from outside the village when he got back a week ago. So far, he had saved Gaara from the Akatski. They were headed in the same place as everyone else in the village, the center of the village to see the fireworks, and hear Tsunade's speech.

As Tsunade began her speech, Naruto reached into his pocket and held out a ring. The same one Sonic gave him. Just as the fireworks were about to go off, missiles hit the Hokage Tower. Just then, a huge airship lowered down from the sky. Naruto instantly noticed it as the Egg Citadel. Only it was dark black, and looked much more menacing, and had a huge cannon on top.

A mysterious egg shaped man came from on top of the war ship, and Naruto new it was Dr. Eggman himself. Every shinobi went for the attack, except for Naruto, he went off to find the one person capable of stopping ferret face. Sasuke, Sakura, and the new man on the team, Sai, were doing battle with one of Eggman's new E-200 robot, E-200 Delta. He was a giant black and red robot with a Mohawk. "Oh ho ho." Eggman sneered. "You will surrender your village and I will show mercy, being the benevolent ruler I am."

Naruto dodged the attack of another E-200 robot, E-201 Epsilon. This one was red. Naruto tripped and the ring fell out of his pocket. 'Sonic, where are you ?' Naruto thought. Just then, it began to glow, and a beam of light shot up. Just then Naruto heard a scream. He looked up to see Sonic falling from the sky. The speed demon hedgehog landed with a thud. He stood up, shook his head and looked around. "Uh, Naruto !" Sonic ran and scooped Naruto up before Epsilon could crush him.

Eggman was laughing manically, he was winning. "Hey ferret face." Eggman turned to see Naruto standing on top of a nearby pole. An image of a twelve year old Naruto flashed in Eggman's head. "YOU !!!!!" Eggman shouted. "Hope you don't mind, I found an old friend of yours." Sonic then ran forward, and created a tornado to suck all the robots up. The egg shaped mad man then got on his ship and shouted. "I'LL BE BACK SONIC, MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL FALL."

Naruto and Sonic laughed. "It's good to have you back Sonic." Naruto said with a laugh. "And you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Sonic laughed. Sakura then started pulling on Sonic's face thinking it was a transformation jutsu. "Let go of my face." Sonic said. Sakura then fainted. "Does she always do that?" Sonic asked. Naruto shrugged. Sasuke glared at Sonic. He had a hard time following Sonic with the Sharrigan, so there was someone more powerful than he was. "Alright who are you ?" Tsunade asked. "I'm the guy that likes chili dogs and adventure, but specifically speaking, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Our favorite blue fuzz ball said with a smile and a thumbs up.

---Later---

Naruto explained the events that had happened before the nine tailed fox chakra and the chaos emeralds reset everything. Sonic then explained that after he sent the note, he discovered Minato and Kushina had been warped to Sonic's world. Naruto's mouth dropped when he heard this. "So all the two of you have to do is find the chaos emeralds." Tsunade said handing Sonic a leaf headband. "You were a leaf shinobi right?" Sonic Nodded. Just then they heard a humming noise. Naruto and Sonic both shouted in unison. " The X-Tornado 2 !!" Naruto, Sonic, and Tsunade rushed outside to see the huge white jet. It landed and a two tailed yellow fox came out. "Tails !" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, your huge." Tails shouted. "Impressive ship, where did you get it ?" Tsunade asked. "I built it." Tails answered. "You're like what 8." Tsunade sneered. "Oh, I also started collecting the chaos emeralds." Tails held out one of the powerful gems in his hand. "We'll start hunting after the festival." The orange clad ninja said.

* * *

But unknown to our heroes, Dr. Eggman launghed hysterically. He didn't expect a victory out of his robots. For he had his creation, Metal Sonic download the many poweres of the ninja's. He was upset that Sasuke didn't use his curse mark as it would have been an excellent addition to the New Metal Overlord. "Soon, My metal pet you will have your vengence." Eggman laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver's Warning

Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic Chapter 2: Silver's warning

Tsunade, Shinzune, Sakura, and Tails were watching from the Hokage tower as Sonic zipped through the streets. "So Sonic always does this?" Shizune asked in a worried tone. She didn't want Sonic stealing any secrets. She didn't trust the speed demon yet. "You have no idea." Tails said with a laugh.

Naruto at the moment was doing something some people never saw him do, nothing. "Naruto." A voice said. Naruto lifted his head to see Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata walking up. "What's up ?" Naruto asked. "We want to see the jutsu you preformed to stop Dr. Eggman." Shino said. "Yeah were'd you learn it ?" Kiba asked. "It wasn't a jutsu it was Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Naruto said. The three just stared at him. "Don't lie Naruto." Ino said as she Shikamaru and Choji walked up to them. Just then Sonic rushed by dodging a paint like lion. "Excuse me, Pardon Me Comin' Through." He shouted as he ran by. Everyone beside Naruto's mouth dropped. Naruto started laughing.

Sai then jumped from roof to roof painting creatures and sending them Sonic's way. Sonic jumped, homing attacked, and spin dashed every painting. Sai then took his paint brush after the hundredth painting was destroyed and painted furiously. Sonic was prepared to fight another lion, but he was wrong. Sai had created a giant Chinese style dragon. "Is there any way we can talk this over?" Sonic asked. Saisimply shook his head. The dragon launched several ink based fire balls at Sonic. He ran up the nearby wall and dodged them all.

"Sonic." Tails, Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade shouted. They were watching the events that were takking place. Danzo walked in. "Hope you don't mind, I wanted to see if the rumors were true." He said.

Sonic then revved up again and shouted. "SONIC WIND!!" the blue hedgehog created a hurricane that destroyed the dragon. Sai jumped up and drew his sword.

He was about to make contact with Sonic when a green energy sphere pushed him back. The ninjas wear all shocked except for Naruto. Sai stood up again, only to be pushed back by Sasuke. "You die you overgrown fur ball." he hissed. Sasuke then began choking. "You leave him alone." a figure said. From the Shadows a white hedgehog whose hands were glowing green emerged. "Silver, what up?" Naruto said.

Silver looked down. "I need your help." He said. The others looked shocked. "One of Dr. Eggman's robots by the name of Metallic Emperor is terrorizing my time. It somehow came to my time with Chaos Control." The white hedgehog said. "The weird thing is it called me an inferior copy." Sonic's eyes shot open. "Not again." He said. They turned to Sonic. "Before we met Silver, One of Dr. Eggman's robots by the name of Neo Metal Sonic went rebellious, and nearly destroyed everyone. He upgraded himself to a form called Metal Overlord. He must have mistaken you for me." Sonic explained.

Naruto then said. "We really need to get the emeralds." They went to go tell Tsunade the news.

* * *

At this moment, miles away from the leaf village, Cream, and her pet chao cheese, both good friends of Sonic was walking around. She had no idea on how she got there. Just then she saw someone. He had a black cloak on with red clouds all over it. She noticed his cloak was covered in tears and blood stains. She also noticed he had a chaos emerald in his hand. "Are you ok mister ?" she asked walking up to him. He struggled to get up. "Yes, I think, I just can't remember much." "what do you remember?' Cream asked. "Um, the council called me for something then nothing. He said. "I'm Cream, and this is my friend Cheese." She said. "I'm Itachi." He said with a smile. The two held hands and walked towards a town.

* * *

Here's the new chapter. Also what happened to Itachi is a suprise for later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow vs Sasuke

Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic

Chapter 3: Shadow vs. Sasuke

"Why the heck is it taking us so long to get to this bridge ?" Sonic complained as he Naruto, Silver, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato were heading to the bridge between heaven and earth where Jiraya's spy network found a Chaos Emerald nearby. Tsunade was worried that the Metallic Emperor Sliver spoke of was real so she asked Tails to stay behind and add some fire power to the XT2. "It's because we're caring so much dead wait." Silver said in a huff. Sakura gave him a death glare.

Yamato noticed that Sasuke was uneasy. The Anbu had read that Sasuke was very hard to intimidate. Soon they arrived at the bridge. When they arrived Sasuke grabbed his neck and screamed in pain. The Curse mark on his neck was glowing red and spread all over his body. Soon Sasuke was in his second state form. Every one there was shocked. Naruto wasn't as bad as he saw this before. Silver just looked at him and blankly thought.'He looks more like a girl now.'

Sasuke was no longer in control of his body and could no longer speak. Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke threw Sakura off the bridge. Sonic ran after her and Caught her. Sasuke's body jerked again and he reluctanly preformed the chidori stream. Silver used his psychic powers to hold the lightning back. Naruto got Sasuke in a half nelson and Sasuke's wings knocked Naruto off. Yamato tried his wood prison and was knocked into a cliff side. Sai on the other hand disappeared.

Sasuke was about to strike Naruto with a chidori when someone shouted. "CHAOS SPEAR !!!" Several light energy spears destroyed the ground in front of the controlled shinobi. Every one present looked up. They saw a hedgehog that looked an awful lot like Sonic, except his fur was black with red stripes. He was also holding a chaos emerald and wearing roller skates.

"Chaos Control." He said the hedgehog teleported right infront of the Uchiha and kicked him hard. "You should just surrender, you're puppet has no hope against the Ultimate life form Orrochimaru." The hedgehog said. "Yup that's Shadow." Sonic, Silver,and Naruto said in unison. 'Wait Orrochimaru ?' Sakura thought. "Oh great, another Sasuke." Yamato groaned.

Shadow's roller skates reved up and his speed was as great as Sonic's. Sasuke's body jerked as it preformed the phoenix flower jutsu. Shadow dodged it with ease. The black hedgehog shot another Chaos spear at the Uchiha. Sasuke's body jumped out of the way, into the nearby forest, and Shadow followed.

"Who was that ?" Sakura asked as Sonic pulled her up. "Shadow the hedgehog, master of Chaos control." Naruto answered.

Shadow slammed sasuke into a tree. The Uchiha jerked up and fired a dragon flame jutsu. Shadow was correct, Orrochimaru was in control, and the Snake sannin was angrier than ever. Yamato went to help Shaodw, but Naruto simply grabbed his shoulder. "Let Shadow work out his anger management issuse." Shadow raised the emerald above his head and shinned it into the Sunlight and shouted. "Chaos Flash." a lightblast knocked Sasuke back, reverting him to his original mode. Sakura cautiously walked up behind Shaodw and he threw her a diffrent chaos emerald. "Take it, I have no use for them at the moment." Shadow said.

"Yeah right, You still think Sakura looks like your old friend Maria." Naruto laughed. Silver and Sonic snickered at this while Yamato and Sakura just looked at him oddly. Shadow's face became redder than his stripes and chaos controlled out of their.

Just then Sai came up. "Sorry, I saw Orrochimaru's assistant Kabuto and followed him, but lost him." Sai said with a fake smile. He looked over at his teammates with a confused look on his face. "I'm almost terrified to asked but what happened ?"

* * *

Itatchi, Cream, and Cheese were walking along near the border of the leaf village. 'How long have I been out, mother must be worried sick, and I can only imagine how father's treating little brother.' He thought to himself, just then, he saw an image of himself, younger, being tied to a table, struggling, and screaming no as someone was working hand seals. "Itatchi, is something wrong ?" Cream asked. Itatchi just shrugged.

* * *

Enjoy the third chapter, also keep your eyes peeled, I'm planning on writing a Naruto/Sonic underground crossover as I was asked to remake my original Naruto and Sonic fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4: Tag team double trouble

Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic

Chapter 4: Tag team Double trouble

Tsunade was listening to the report. Not only was their another hedgehog that could rival Sonic, but he also had a chaos emerald. "We need a way to find them more easily." the fifth hokage said with a groan. "I may know a way." Sasuke said. "Back when I was with snake breath, I met this girl Karin, she has the ability to sense things long distance." "Ok dude what's the problem ?" Sonic asked. "She's the worst fangirl yet, on three occasions I caught her digging through my dirty laundry." Everyone cracked up.

Naruto was staying behind to train on making a new rasengan. So he would be sitting out for a while. Sasuke, Sakura, Tails, and Silver would be heading out to the hideout where Karin was and Sonic went to go to the cloud village on an emerald lead. The blue hedgehog ran through the and noticed that someone was fighting in the sewers. "That doesn't sound good." He said. Sonic dove into the sewers and noticed two guys in black cloaks with red clouds. Naruto explained that these two were members of the Akatsuki.

One was wielding a scythe. The other was armored. Sonic noticed that a girl with blonde hair was introuble. He ran and scooped her up. "Hidan." one said. "Didn't that thing look like the thing that killed Itachi ?" He asked. "Yes, in the name of Jashin I will kill him Hidan." the scyth one said.

sonic ran through the sewers looking for a way out when all of a sudden, a giant scythe struck down. Sonic narrowly dodged it. "You may have taken one of our members." The scyth one said. "But you won't stop us from our goal." he said. "Kazuzu shut up and kill him." Hidan said. Sonic threw the girl into the air, grind the scyth like a rail and Sonic spinned Kazuzu. He slammed into the wall and the roof colasped. What shocked Sonic was it didn't kill him. "In The Akatski, Hidan and I are known as the immortals." Kazuzu cackled. "Yeah, we'll your immortality can eat our fists.".a voice said. Sonic recognized it as Knuckles. He came down hard with Omega at his side. "Eliminate." Omega said. He turned his hands into guns and fired.

Knuckles and Omega fought the two but noticed that their attacks did little effect. "Let's get outta here guys, this place is going to collapse." Sonic shouted. The robot and Echidna followed and Omega put up a giant wall of fire to help escape.

On returning to the leaf village Sonic dropped the girl off at the hospital. "Her name's Yugito Nii, the second most powerful ninja in the cloud village." Tsunade explained. Yugito woke up and Sonic noticed a chaos emerald in her hand. "I found this jem before I fought the Akatski." Sonic and Knuckles looked at it and had disappointing looks on their faces.

"This is a copy emerald, it's nothing more than a cheap knock off." Sonic explained. Naruto rushed in. "What happened ?" He asked. "Naruto, you're no runt anymore." Knuckles said. "Why does that keep coming up ?" Naruto asked.

* * *

The Karin retrival squad was coming closer to the south hideout. Just then a huge sword struck down. Sakura instantly recognized it as Zabuza's. A boy with white hair apeared with a tall boy with red hair. "Hello Sasuke." The first said. "Been awhile." "Suigetsu, Jugo, so good to see you." Sasuke said Sacasticly. The two charged and Sliver used his ESP on Jugo and threw him into Suigetsu. Only to have Suigetsu explode intop water. He rengenrated and rose up. "This guy's an overgrown water balloon." Silver shouted. "Chidori stream." Sasuke launched his attack on the water sound ninja. Suigetsu had exploded again, and it looked like he wasn't regenerating anytime soon. Jugo charged and he slowly turned red. Silver held him back with his powers but was severly struggling. "Need help ?" a voice said. They looked up to see Rouge the bat, her heels down first and slamming them into Jugo. "Rouge what are you doing here ?" Tails asked. "Looking for treasure." She answered. "I just got here and I'm not letting you take the treasure first." "It's ok we're looking for a girl." Sasuke said. "Why is she your girlfriend ?" Rouge asked.

* * *

At the moment Cream was worried about Itachi. Lately, he was reliving moments of his past, and from the sound of his screams, none of them were any good.

* * *

In one of his main bases, Orrochimaru was in pain. He needed a body and Sasuke was gone. He only had three months left. But before that could happen, he needed to find these Chaos emeralds the leaf village was finding. Just then and explosion came from the wall. The snake looked and saw a tall, blue and white robot with a cape around his legs. "You now face Neo Metal Sonic Sannin." The robot said. "So be it fool." The Sannin said charging into battle.

* * *

Here's chapter four for you, next time Orrochimaru vs. Neo Metal Sonic. Place bets now. Also new poll.


	5. Chapter 5: Snake troubles

Naruto and Sonic: Revenge of Metal Sonic

Chapter 5: Snake troubles

The two combatants faced each other. "You dare to challenge the great Orrochimaru ?" the snake sannin smirked. Metal Sonic simply raised his arm, and launched a thunderblast from his hand. Orrochimaru was sent through six walls. "Uh, not bad." Orrochimaru groaned. "Shadow snake barrage." The sannin launched a barrage of snakes from his mouth. Each had a sword in its Sonic used his speed to dodge and grind on the snakes like rails.

Kabuto could only observe the battle. According to his sources,this was the thing that took out Itachi Uchiha, the only person Orrochimaru feared. "Serpent Shuriken." A giant shuriken made from snake venom spun at high speeds towards Metal Sonic. "Sonic Spin." The robot used his organic ounterparts signature move to dodge the attack. Orrochimaru jumped and shot several more snakes at the machiene. "Chaos Control." He shouted. Everything around him froze. He then loaded up an attack, Orrochimaru hadn't seen in years. "Amaterasu." A swarm of black flames engulfed Orrochimaru. The sannin was slammed against a nearby wall. "How did you -?" Orrochimaru was about to asked when he saw something in Metal Sonic's eyes, a set of Mangekyo Sharrigan. Orrochimaru growled and preformed some handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu." In an enormous amount of smoke, Manda, the snake contracts head summon was arrived, and the roof of the base was blown off.

"Orrochimaru, how many times do I hae to tell you, you want to summon me, you pay up with a hundred human sacrifices." The Snake boomed. Just then Metal Sonic rose to the air and spun at high speeds. "Metal Overlord transformation activate." A thunderbolt engulfed him and Metal Sonic was now a gigantic blue dragon live monster. One hand was a lobster like claw. It had spikes all over its back and had a pair of wings on its thighs. "Flame beam." a stream of flames erupted from his claw hand. Manda barely got out of the way. "Ordinarily, I'd expect a sacrifice to help you, but he mad me made, so this is an exception." Manda growled. "Acidic Venom Blast." A stream of acid poured out of the giant snakes mouth. "Crystal Missiles." Several of Metal Sonic's spikes on its back as well as fingers launched and intercepted the attack.

Metal Sonic took to the air and lifted both arms. "Lightning barrage." Lightning bolt after lighting both hammered down on the summon. When the smoke cleared, Manda was gone. Orrochimaru, barely had enough strenght to stand. Metal Sonic transformed back and stood infront of Orrochimaru. "All Data Successfully copied." It said. It then lifted its neck like a snake, then a metal snake came out of where his mouth should have been, and a sword came out of its mouth, ending Orrochimaru.

"It took out Orrochimaru." Kabuto gasped. Metal Sonic Ran up to Kabuto and grabbed him by the neck. "Take me to the DNA lab." He ordered.

* * *

Back in the southern hideout, Sasuke and the others were looking for Karin. "You must have a big thing for this girl." Rouge taunted Sasuke. "I just need her help finding the chaos emeralds." Sasuke explained. "Sure." Rouge said unconvinced. Just then a girl with red hair and glasses came up. "S-sasuke, what are you doing here ?" She asked. "We need your help find some gems called chaos emeralds." He explained. "Let me talk to you alone." She said. The others left the room. Karin took off her glasses and began flirting with Sasuke. "You sure, that's the only reason you cme to get me ?" Karin asked in a seductive tone. Unknown to them, Tails, Sakura, and Rouge were giggling beyond all belief, and Silver just looked at Sasuke in pity. "I'm positive it's all I need you for." Sasuke assured. "All right I'll go, if you agree to go on a date with me." Karin said. Sasuke's face turned redder than Sakura's dress when she said that. Sakura, Tails and Rouge began cracking up and Silver started giggling. "He'd love to." Rouge announced. "Great, but before I help, why do you need these emeralds anyway ?" Karin asked. "A robot of Dr. Eggman's named Metal Sonic is going to be unleashed." Tails answered. "Wait, this thing doesn't look like a weird metal hedgehog does it ?" Karin asked. Tails nodded. "From what Orrochimaru's source's say, it took down Itachi easily." Sasuke fainted after hearing this.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was on a couch in the Hokage's office, and saw that Karin was signing some papers to insert her in as a leaf shinobi. "Good, your awake." Karin said with a wink. "Do you know when are date is ?" She asked. Tsunade giggled at this. Just then Jiraya came in. "Eggman's been busy, he had Metal Sonic beat Orrochimaru, and steal some of his formulas and what not." Unknown to them, Danzo was listening to every word of this.

Naruto and Sonic were currently at Ichiraku's eating some ramen. "So, how's your new Rasengan coming along ?" Sonic asked. "Not so good." Naruto groaned.

* * *

Enjoy my newest chapter.


End file.
